beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Out of Control
Out of Control is the seventh episode of Beauty and the Beast. It aired on November 29, 2012. Summary CAT LEARNS THE TRUTH ABOUT VINCENT’S BLACKOUTS — JT (Austin Basis) thinks Vincent (Jay Ryan) may somehow be involved in Cat’s (Kristin Kreuk) homicide investigation after she mentions a local college fraternity brother was brutally killed. JT examines Vincent to determine the cause of his increasingly frequent blackouts, but when Vincent starts to beast out, JT is forced to tranquilize him. Meanwhile, Evan and his new intern find a strange cut on the victim’s ankle, which matches that of a female cadaver left on campus a year earlier. As Evan works to uncover more clues from the crime scene, he is kidnapped. Cat begs Vincent to help find Evan and save his life, yet she doesn’t realize that she’s putting Vincent’s life in serious danger. Episode Recap The episode opens with a loved up couple leaving a frat party and strolling through a park. As they flirt and make out, the girl begins to playfully run away but stops suddenly when she spots a dead body, with what appears to be claw marks all over it. Cat is packing for a weekend away with Vincent, though when her neighbor quizzes her about it, she denies that it will be romantic. However, when she turns up at the crime scene later, she fails to supress her giddy mood. The body is that of a student named Derek Moore, a fraternity brother who attended Northam University. While examining the scene, Tess ropes her into accompanying her as a ‘wing man’ to the Firefighter’s calendar launch party. Vincent is in the shower washing blood off while J.T examines his blood covered clothing. As he emerges from the shower, he and J.T exchange worried looks with Vincent admitting he blacked out again. J.T examines him but can find nothing wrong with him nor what’s causing the blackouts but says that he is showing signs of dissociative amnesia. Vincent tells J.T that he shouldn’t be around him but he is adamant Vincent won’t hurt him. He pulls out a tranquilizer gun just in case. Vincent also expresses his concern for Cat and JT tells him that they’ll need to take a rain check on their camping trip but also suggests they don’t tell her about the blackouts until they can get them under control, concerned that if she feels he’s too dangerous, she’ll turn him in. Vincent disagrees with him. JT then suggests they have an even bigger problem on their hands – finding out whose blood was all over Vincent. As Vincent begins to recount what he did the night before he is overcome by another blackout. He awakens in his beast form and throws JT across the room then proceeds to start throwing furniture around. JT is forced to tranquilize him when Vincent fails to recognize him. Cat then knocks on the door concerned as she heard a crash. JT answers and tells her Vincent isn’t there, being careful not to let her in. She informs him of the dead body found at Northam University, the time and location matching Vincent’s recount of where he was the night. Back at the precinct, Cat is introduced to Evan’s new intern, Peter Hollingsworth III who appears to be quite fanatical with Evan. They find a strange check mark has been carved onto the body. Cat thinks the victim was part of a hazing ritual gone wrong. Cat and Tess head to the Fraternity house and ask his friend about him. Derek was a leader and pledge master of the house and his friend won’t tell them about the hazing rituals. They then find someone watching them and ask them if they knew of anyone who had a bone to pick with Derek. He looks at the pledge wall which has one name crossed out: Bradley Wilson. He tells them that pledges who have their names crossed out are the ones that don’t go through with initiation and generally receive brutal public disgrace and humiliation. He also says that no one has seen Bradley since he left campus. Vincent awakens with JT pointing the tranquilizer gun at him. He doesn’t remember throwing JT across the room. JT finds out that when he’s in blackout mode, his frontal lobe is repressed, so all his functions that give him control over his emotions isn’t working. He then thinks that Vincent may have possibly been responsible for the death of the frat guy on campus. Cat and Tess go to the Firefighter’s calendar launch party where Tess hits on the men. Cat is left to make awkward talk with the men about the month’s they posed for. Mr. September, a man named Mike, signs her calendar and remembers her from a tour bus crash rescue they did together once. He walks away and she checks her calendar, noticing he has left his number. They find Bradley Wilson and interrogate him. He says Derek had it coming as he was a sadistic pledge master. He tells them that Derek beat him with a paddle and that’s why he dropped out, but he assures them that he didn’t kill him. They listen to a message left by Derek to Bradley on his phone where he threatens him and mentions the Walton Bell tower. Bradley tells them it is where all hazing rituals are conducted there. Cat and Tess guess that is the place where the murder occurred. They believe he was lured there by someone from the party. They head there and find a beach ball, saddle shoes and a record. Vincent then turns up to see Cat. He tells her they can’t no longer go away together. He also tells her that the killer they’re after might be him. She goes to the warehouse where they check to see if the blood from the tower matches the blood on Vincent. Cat is sure he didn’t murder him as he always does the right thing but he doesn’t believe it. JT gets the results back and the blood on him doesn’t match Derek’s, proving he didn’t do it. Evan and his intern are checking past cases as he has seen the check mark on a body before. It turns out a year ago that a cadaver was stolen from the Northam campus anatomy lab and had a check mark carved into the flesh. Evan deduces the cadaver was practice for the real thing and heads to the university to check the student roster for the semester of that incident and to check the crime scene. He’s in the bell tower talking to Cat on the phone when he’s suddenly attacked from behind. The precinct all join together to try find Evan who has been kidnapped. They manage to get the student roster for the semester the cadaver theft occurred and Tess notices that Evan’s intern’s name is on it. Peter, it turns out, is a disturbed man who carefully planned the murder and secured the internship that so he could follow his first murder all the way through. Cat and Tess search his apartment and under his bed find newspaper clippings of past murders around the city which he is copying. They figure that he’ll want to kill Evan in a re-created murder and Cat works out he wants to re-create the subway mauling which Cat and Vincent were involved in the Pilot. Cat goes to Vincent and needs him to help her save Evan as he knows the underground system of the city better than anyone. JT hands them the tranquilizer gun in case Vincent loses it. Peter has Evan tied up in the tunnels and he tells him his morbid fascination started when he found his father dead with a gunshot wound through his left temple when he was 7. He admits he chose Derek because he looked like the guy in the initial bell tower murder and was a sadist who deserved it. Evan tries to deter Peter from killing him by pointing out that the subway murder isn’t being perfectly replicated in order to agitate him, which works. Vincent and Cat are searching the tunnels when he begins to experience one of his blackouts. He begs Cat to take the tranquilizer gun before his transformation is complete. She points the gun at him as he starts slowly moving towards her but can’t bring herself to pull the trigger. They then hear Evan screaming and Vincent heads off in the direction it’s coming from. As Peter puts a knife to Evan’s throat, he hears someone coming. He doesn’t see anyone when Vincent suddenly leaps on him and tears him apart with Evan hearing the whole thing. Vincent begins to approach Evan when Cat fires her gun into the air. He turns and begins heading for her but she fires another shot and he runs off. Cat is washing blood off her hands and having a minor panic attack when JT calls and tells her Vincent is at the warehouse but not to come see him. She tells him that she doesn’t know how to cover up his actions seeing as Evan heard everything but he tells her to be as normal as possible. Cat goes to see Evan to check if he’s ok and he kicks himself for taking on Peter. He also guesses that what killed him wasn’t entirely human but she tries to downplay it, saying she imagined a beast saved her 9 years ago but he doesn’t buy it and starts researching cross-species DNA and the beast. Tess convinces Cat to join her on a double date with two of the firefighters from the calendar launch as Tess can see she’s distracted by her guy problems. Joe then comes to tell them that the vigilante has gone to the top of their most wanted list and all precincts are on the look out for him. Cat goes on the double date but is too preoccupied and has to pretend she’s enjoying herself. She then heads to the warehouse where JT is angry at her for not using the tranquilizer gun on Vincent which would have prevented all of their problems. He then shows her that Vincent has locked himself up in a cage. Cat wants him to be released and tells him they’ll figure out what’s wrong. JT and Vincent tell her that they think she’s reason for the blackouts. Cast Main Cast *Kristin Kreuk as Catherine Chandler *Jay Ryan as Vincent Keller *Max Brown as Evan Marks *Austin Basis as J.T. Forbes *Nina Lisandrello as Tess Vargas *Brian White as Joe Bishop Gallery Videos Beauty and the Beast 1x07 Promo "Out Of Control" (HD)|Short Promo Beauty and the Beast 1x07 Webclip (Out of Control) HD|Sneak Peek 1 Pictures OutOfControl_1.jpg OutOfControl_2.jpg OutOfControl_4.jpg OutOfControl_5.jpg OutOfControl_6.jpg OutOfControl_7.jpg OutOfControl_8.jpg OutOfControl_9.jpg OutOfControl_10.jpg OutOfControl_11.jpg OutOfControl_12.jpg OutOfControl_13.jpg OutOfControl_14.jpg Trivia *Out of Control was watched by 1.52 million viewers in the USA. Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Real world Category:Season 1 Episodes